


Promare: Galo's and Lio's Recap

by Equallady, PleaseForgiveMe (Equallady)



Category: Promare
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equallady/pseuds/Equallady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equallady/pseuds/PleaseForgiveMe
Summary: Galo and Lio share their thoughts and feelings on their past interactions with each other before they sent the Promare back to their dimension.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Promare: Galo's and Lio's Recap

It had been a week since all of the Promare were sent back to their own universe, thus preventing the end of the world as everyone knew it.

Galo and Lio were lying down beside each other on the bed in Galo's mostly-intact apartment, thinking about the events that lead them here. They couldn't sleep since they had a lot of things going through their minds. Galo was hugging Lio's body to his while Lio clung onto Galo for warmth now that the Promare were gone.

They had been working tirelessly to rescue everyone and clear away the rubble before the end of their shift to get some rest.

It was three in the morning and they had to get up after they were fully-rested. But neither of them could sleep with all of those thoughts going through their heads.

"Can't sleep?" Galo asked softly.

Lio waited a few seconds before finally replying. "Yeah."

"I can't either." Galo admitted and sat up. "I've got a lot of stuff I wanna talk about."

"About what?" Lio asked curiously.

"About what's been going on before we sent the Promare back to where they came from." Galo said.

"I see..." Lio said quietly.

"It's crazy." Galo said with an amused grin. "To think we were enemies when we first met."

Lio smiled wistfully. "I understand the sentiment."

"We were at each other's throats since I was a firefighter and you were an arsonist." Galo said.

"We definitely were." Lio agreed. "When we first met, I thought you were a total idiot the moment you pulled up your presentation in the middle of the battle."

"Well, I just wanted to let my enemies know about the matoi before I beat them with it." Galo insisted. "Everyone should know about the matoi!"

"You're lucky that we sat there and listened instead of attacking you immediately." Lio snorted softly.

"I'm super-glad you did!" Galo said.

"I'm also surprised you challenged me to a fight despite wearing tech that wasn't made for battle." Lio said.

"Duh! I couldn't just stand there and not arrest you too!" Galo said. "I wanted to stop you from setting fires to the city and hurting innocent people!"

"And even though I was your enemy, you tried to ask me why us Burnish are setting fires in the first place." Lio pointed out. "You even waited for me to answer and let me attack first."

"Hey, I'm not the type to just fight my enemy without knowing why they're doing what they're doing." Galo said. "I thought maybe there was a reason behind it and I wanted to find out."

"That was very noble of you to do so." Lio said with a smile. "For the past three decades, my people have only been treated as mindless savages who burn for the sake of causing death of destruction by your people. So I was pleased when you tried to ask what drive the actions of the Burnish rather than simply dismiss them all as evil monsters."

"No problem!" Galo replied. "And anyways, I remember right after we arrested you and your friends, we had that stare-off before you were taken away by Freeze Force."

"Indeed, I couldn't forget the arrogant look in your eyes when we were busy glaring at each other for the past few minutes." Lio said.

"I couldn't forget that look in your eyes too. You looked like you wanted to strangle me!" Galo remarked.

"I mean, we were enemies. Weren't we?" Lio asked.

"Hell yeah we were!" Galo said. "And I thought that if were going to be mortal enemies, I would give you my name so you wouldn't forget it!"

"And I also gave you my name in return, but unfortunately you seemed to have forgotten it the second time we met." Lio said.

"Sorry about that." Galo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"So how did you know that I was going to that cave near the frozen lake?" Lio asked.

"I didn't." Galo said. "I just happened to be at the frozen lake to cool my head after the Freeze Force arrested the pizzeria owner and his assistant."

"What happened?" Lio asked.

"Me and the rest of Burning Rescue were at our favorite pizzeria enjoying pizza to celebrate capturing you and your friends. I even got a medal from...from Kray Foresight in front of all of Promepolis for our efforts." Galo felt guilty for mentioning his former idol in front of Lio.

"It's alright, please continue." Lio assured him.

Galo gave Lio a grateful smile and continued. "The Freeze Force then stormed in without a warning. We didn't understand what was going on but it turned out that the guy working for the pizzeria owner was a Burnish."

"He was?!" Lio asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah." Galo continued. "The poor guy was only trying to defend himself when the Freeze Force came in. He didn't do anything wrong, he was just baking pizza for everyone to enjoy. The pizzeria owner already knew he was a Burnish, but he still chose to harbor and defend him from the Freeze Force. We also tried to defend both of them, but it was no use. We didn't have the power to go against the Freeze Force."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Lio said with sadness reflected in his magenta eyes. "I'm very surprised to see that there are non-Burnish who do care for my brethren. Such as that pizzeria owner, he chose to harbor a Burnish despite the consequences and he even tried to defend one of my kind as much as he could. And also you and your comrades, you also saw that the Burnish was innocent and tried to stand up to the Freeze Force because of that."

"Well, we couldn't just stand there and let people do what they want just because they have the power." Galo replied. "Burnish or not Burnish, nobody should treat anyone like that!"

"Exactly." Lio said affirmatively.

"And seeing the customers throwing away the pizza the owner and his assistant worked really hard to make really pissed me off!" Galo clenched his fists in anger. "They decided that the pizza wasn't tasty anymore just because it was made by a Burnish! Can you believe that?!"

"I agree." Lio nodded with a serious look in his eyes. "I cannot believe anyone would stoop so low as to declare they don't like something anymore just because it was made by someone from a particular group they dislike."

"Yeah!" Galo exclaimed before continuing. "And as I said, that was what set me off! So I drove off to the frozen lake to cool my head and Aina followed me there to make sure I didn't do anything stupid."

"So that was how we met the second time." Lio said.

"Yeah. The two of us were just skating on the ice and talking until we saw a plane that was covered in Burnish flames land not too far from us." Galo said. "I told Aina to stay back and call HQ while I went to where the Burnish landed alone."

"With only a freeze-pistol?" Lio raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, it was the only thing I had to protect myself from the Burnish!" Galo protested and then continued. "So anyways, I followed two Burnish kids to a cave where the rest of you were hiding. I was on-guard until I saw that your people were only sitting by the fire. One of the Burnish kids noticed me and I locked eyes with him, and I saw that he was also innocent like that pizza assistant so I lowered my gun. I didn't know what to do in the moment, no one was attacking me or anything. And then everything went black."

"Courtesy of me." Lio said. "I knocked you out in case you tried to harm any of my people. And I didn't expect it to be you. What a surprise."

"And then you tied me up while I was still knocked out." Galo said.

"Correct." Lio nodded. "I couldn't have you running off and alerting Kray and his men about our location."

"Gotcha." Galo said. "And right after I woke up, I was surprised to see I was still alive. I thought you may have killed me while I was out."

"I told you before. Burnish don't kill without reason." Lio recited his creed.

"Yeah, but like... I was your sworn enemy." Galo said. "I was the one who fought you and turned you in."

"We intended to get captured in the first place." Lio replied. "We did it so we can locate and free the other Burnish locked up by the Freeze Force and the Foresight Foundation."

"WHA-?!" Galo exclaimed. "So you weren't fighting us seriously in the first place?!"

"No. It was all an act." Lio said. "So I was only bluffing about killing you."

"Oh." Galo said with a sigh. "Well, that's a relief."

"I still remember about that insensitive comment you said about the Burnish." Lio said.

"About whether or not Burnish eat?" Galo asked.

"Yes. That." Lio said pointedly.

"I was only try to mess with you." Galo admitted. "I didn't mean to dehumanize you guys or anything like that."

"But yet you apologized." Lio said. "Why is that?"

"Because I saw how much of an ass I was being." Galo looked down regretfully. "After seeing your people struggling to survive and the way you were looking at me...I realized I was wrong to make a joke like that. I'm so sorry."

"To be frank, it was the first in a very long time that I've seen a non-Burnish apologize wholeheartedly on behalf of my people." Lio admitted. "And of all of the people it came from, it came from you. Up until that very moment, I thought you were just an arrogant, loud-mouthed idiot."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Galo said.

A moment of silence passed between them before they moved on.

"That girl you tried to save back there in the cave." Galo said quietly.

"You mean Thyma?" Lio asked.

"Yeah, her. Thyma." Galo replied as he subconsciously touched the burn scars on his left arm. "I remember her on my first day on the job."

"You've met her before?" Lio asked.

"Yeah, she was stuck in a burning building set by the Mad Burnish." Galo said. "I was the one who saved her before she became a Burnish and the Mad Burnish took her away."

Lio stared intently at the scars on Galo's left arm and asked, "So you got those scars from Thyma when she awoke as a Burnish?"

"Yeah." Galo said. "But I didn't blame her. Not at all. She didn't mean to hurt me. It was just a side effect from awakening as a Burnish."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Lio said.

"So when I saw her again in that cave, I-I saw the state she was in so I wanted to help." Galo choked up a bit. "I wanted to save her just like I did last time."

"So that was why you insisted on saving her." Lio said softly. "You knew her from before. I'm sorry, I didn't know that."

"And I wanted to make up for how my people treated you, so I thought maybe I could do something to help." Galo said.

"That was very thoughtful of you." Lio said quietly. "Honestly, I was thinking about accepting your offer at the moment."

"You did?!" Galo asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't the time to do so." Lio admitted. "Thyma's flames were fading so the only way to treat her was by breathing my flames into her body so that her flames stayed lit. But sadly, it wasn't enough."

"I'm so sorry about that." Galo said. "If only I saw what Kray was doing sooner..."

"Don't blame yourself." Lio reassured him. "I'm pretty sure Kray has fooled everyone in Promepolis. That was how he kept everyone under his thumb."

"But I was his number one fan." Galo said. "I should have known what he was doing before everything went to hell."

"It's not your fault." Lio insisted. "Kray kept secrets from you and every other citizen in Promepolis. You had no way of knowing what was going on for a long time."

"I know but..." Galo paused in thought. "I wonder what would have happened if I knew about what Kray was doing a lot earlier..."

Another moment of silence passed between them before one of them spoke up.

"Hey, Lio?" Galo asked.

"Yes?" Lio asked.

"I've been thinking about what you've told me before you left the cave." Galo said.

"What is it?" Lio asked.

"About your answer to when I asked you guys to stop setting fires, so you wouldn't have to run." Galo said. "You were right. Even if you didn't start any fires, the Freeze Force and the Kray Foundation would still hunt you guys down like rabid pack animals. The way the Freeze Force barged in and arrested that Burnish working at the pizzeria proved your point. He didn't do anything wrong yet the Freeze Force still took him away like they did to all the other Burnish."

Lio listened quietly as Galo continued, "And...you were the first person to open my eyes when it came to my former idol. I didn't want to believe it at first, but the way you were so openly truthful about Kray made me rethink my devotion to him. I admit I've been thinking about it every since you left me in that cave."

"...I've been thinking about what you told me after we parted ways in the cave too." Lio said.

"About what?" Galo asked.

"About asking us to stop setting fires so that the non-Burnish wouldn't fear us anymore." Lio said. "I used to believe that ever since I awoke as a Burnish years ago. My family still loved me and protected me as their own. But other people weren't so kind, they called the Freeze Force on me and my family died trying to protect me from them."

Galo sucked in a breath at Lio's tragic childhood.

"Ever since then, I lived my life on the run. Fleeing from anyone who would try to hurt me and free every single Burnish who was captured and oppressed." Lio continued. "Almost every single non-Burnish person I've met treated my people like garbage."

Galo stayed quiet as Lio continued.

"But after meeting you, I thought maybe there was a small glimmer of hope that your people could learn to understand my people." Lio said. "You were the first non-Burnish so far who tried to understand our plight without dismissing us as inhuman beings who only exist to destroy and burn everything to ashes. You were even the first of your kind who tried to right the wrongs your people brought upon us. So I did regret leaving you so soon because I wanted to talk to you more."

"I know." Galo said. "You had a responsibility to look after your people and you had to get out of there before Freeze Force came."

"That's right." Lio nodded. "If the circumstances were kinder, I would have loved to stay and talk with you more."

"Thanks." Galo said with a smile.

"So what did you do after I left?" Lio asked.

"I waited for Aina to come and untie the ropes around my hands." Galo said. "And then the next day, I went directly to Kray after what you've told me about him."

"You actually believed what I said about Kray?!" Lio asked with his eyes wide in shock.

"I could see you weren't lying, so I decided to see for myself if Kray wasn't the man he made himself out to be." Galo said. "I even returned the medal he gave me for capturing you and your buddies."

"I...I don't know what to say..." Lio said as he held a hand to his chest.

"I told Kray that medals should only awarded to people who deserve them." Galo said. "I felt I didn't deserve this medal after seeing what you guys have been through and that I've been fighting the wrong side. And if Kray has been experimenting on your people like you said he was doing, then I shouldn't be keeping the same medal Kray gave me."

"That's...very noble of you." Lio said, clearly touched by Galo's actions on behalf of the Burnish.

"I then asked him if he was experimenting on Burnish." Galo said. "I held nothing back. I asked him directly face-to-face and he showed me EVERYTHING. It was horrible, the Burnish were being drained of their flames to power the warp-device that will send 10,000 people to space. The pizza guy was there too, I just saw his fingers turn into ash right in front of me after they tested the machine in front of us. I tried to tell Kray to try to stop the magma from blowing up the Earth instead, but he didn't listen and threw me in jail for a whole week."

Galo shuddered at the memory of all those poor Burnish being drained of their life-force and his former idol throwing him in prison without a second thought.

Lio came closer to Galo and tried to comfort him the best he could. "I understand your pain, I couldn't save my people either."

Galo slowly looked up at Lio. "What happened?"

"One of my people betrayed us." Lio said grimly. "He gave away our location to the Freeze Force in exchange for his own freedom. He then incapacitated me with the Freeze Force's technology and Vulcan shot me with a special bullet that absorbs heat. I had to see all of my people get imprisoned in ice and even crushed to death by those Freeze Force bastards."

"That's...that's horrible." Galo remarked with a sad look on his face.

"My comrades tried to get me to safety before they were imprisoned by the Freeze Force too." Lio said angrily. "I was stuck in the volcano ever since with that damned bullet still embedded in my chest for a whole week! It took me ages to finally overcome the Absolute Zero Bullet and tear it right out of my chest! After that, I swore to make Kray Foresight for all of the pain and suffering he put my people through!"

Galo stayed quiet for a bit before he spoke. "I know. That was when you came back to Promepolis, right? I know it sounds strange, but I felt you coming a mile away while I was still locked up in that cell. I dunno how, but I just did. I could also tell just by the heat of the flames outside my cell that it was you before you accidentally broke me out."

"It does sound strange." Lio admitted. "But then again we have aliens from another dimension that give the Burnish their pyrokinetic abilities so it's not hard to believe. I did feel the two of us were connected in some way ever since we first met."

"Yeah, let's just leave it at that." Galo said.

"Anyways, what made you try to stop me from killing Kray?" Lio asked.

"After you broke me out of prison, I saw that you were crying." Galo said.

"How did you know I was crying?" Lio asked.

"I saw and felt how your flames were burning and they were telling me that you weren't only feeling really angry in that moment." Galo informed him. "I also sensed you were grieving, like someone ripped your heart out of your chest and crushed it into little pieces."

"And were you the only person in the city to notice that?" Lio asked.

"I don't know." Galo said, rubbing the back of his head. "My friends at Burning Rescue are firefighters too and they're more experienced than me. If a rookie firefighter like me could see that, then so should they."

Lio smiled and hummed. "You're not as much as an idiot as everyone says you are, Galo Thymos. You're surprisingly intelligent when it comes to people's emotions."

"Um, thanks I guess?" Galo said sheepishly. "Anyways, I could tell that something bad happened to your people and that was why you were crying. I had to stop you since you were hurting yourself. And what happened to the 'Burnish don't kill without reason' rule? If you didn't stop, you wouldn't forgive yourself if you killed anyone in Promepolis."

"You're right." Lio admitted guiltily. "Thank you. If you didn't stop me, I would break my oath and I would never forgive myself for doing so."

"No problem. I'm a rescuer, it's what I do!" Galo jabbed a thumb at himself with a wide grin.

"No doubt about it." Lio smiled back.

"So I'm curious, why didn't you try to get me off your eyeball?" Galo asked. "You could have easily flung me off just like you did to Vulcan, but you didn't. Why?"

Lio paused for a moment before he responded. "Probably, because I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't?" Galo asked in surprise.

"When I saw that it was you who clung onto me, my flames reacted instantly." Lio said. "Somewhere, deep inside of me...I didn't want to hurt you. And my flames cooled down as a result."

"Why? Weren't you so mad that you wanted to burn the whole city down to the ground?" Galo asked.

"Yeah, I was." Lio replied. "But I couldn't bring myself to hurt you back there. You didn't hurt any of my people. You even tried to save one of my own from dying. You even apologized for accidentally dehumanizing us like that. The world needs more people like you, Galo Thymos."

"Lio..." Galo said softly, touched by Lio's words.

"And I was clearly holding back on you while we were in Aina's airship." Lio continued. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have gave it my all."

"I didn't want to hurt you either." Galo said. "I just wanted to calm you down. It was a good thing Aina dropped us at the frozen lake so you could cool down. And we wouldn't have found Doctor Prometh's lab without you melting the ice either."

"Yeah." Lio said.

"And I couldn't believe that we the first ones to find out there was a secret lab under the ice!" Galo exclaimed. "And just in time before Kray could take off into space and destroy the planet!"

"Yeah." Lio said.

"He also gave us that mecha so we could stop Kray with it!" Galo said. "It looked pretty lame but it worked great!"

"Yeah." Lio said before continuing. "I also can't forget about what you told me about while we were returning to Promepolis in the Deus Ex Machina. You told me to show off my 'Burnish pride' after learning that my power comes from aliens. For that, I thank you for lifting my spirits back there."

"No problem! I can't leave a friend hanging back there! We're partners! We're supposed to help each other." Galo said with another wide grin.

"Also, I found it pretty amusing that you couldn't fight since the Deus Ex Machina didn't look 'cool' to you." Lio said with an amused smirk.

"Of course not!" Galo said. "I can't get in the zone if I don't look cool! That mecha the Doc gave us looked like a bloated bubble or something like that! I'm really glad you gave it a new look!"

"And then you renamed it 'Lio De Galon' right after that." Lio said.

"Obviously!" Galo remarked. "You were the one who gave it a new 'do! So I had to give you props for that!"

"That wasn't the point. But then, go on." Lio huffed.

"You also made me a new matoi when we were outmatched by Kray's Krayzor X!" Galo said while gesturing how he held his prized possession.

"Well, I couldn't say no because we needed a weapon to defend ourselves with." Lio admitted with a knowing smile. "And it would boost your morale since you love the matoi so much."

"Yeah, big thanks to you! And it's very flashy too! Goes well with the mecha's redesign!" Galo said with a big thumbs-up.

"Happy to indulge." Lio smiled.

"And thanks for warming me up after Krayzor X froze our mecha with his Absolute Zero Heat Death Cannon." Galo said. "I really needed it."

"Of course." Lio nodded and then looked at Galo with a sympathetic look. "I'm very sorry about what you found out about your idol."

"Yeah, I know." Galo gave a sad smile. "It turned out he was a fraud. He killed my family and he used me as a stepping stone to become the Governor of this city. And it's crazy to think he never liked me and wanted me dead all this time. But who cares about him?! I have you and my friends at Burning Rescue anyways. Real people who care about me!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Lio said.

"Speaking of which, I gotta thank you for saving my life back there." Galo said. "If you didn't, I would have been dead the moment I hit the ground below."

"I saved you?" Lio was confused. "How?"

"You didn't know?" Galo asked. "You gave me a part of your flames to shield me from the fall and heal whatever injuries I got when I hit the ground."

"I did?" Lio asked.

"Yeah." Galo nodded affirmatively. "While I was unconscious, I felt your flames all over my body. They were healing whatever was broken after I fell. I even felt from the flames that you wanted to keep me safe. That's how I knew it was you who saved my life."

"That was a relief." Lio said. "I'm glad."

"It was also your flames that allowed me to withstand Kray's flames and bring you back to life." Galo added.

"How did you save me back there?" Lio asked.

"Remember that Burnish CPR you tried on Thyma back in the cave?" Galo asked.

"Yeah. I remember." Lio nodded.

"That's what I did with you with your flames in my mouth." Galo said. "I breathed your flames back into your body. I wasn't sure it would work but I had to try, so I got desperate."

"Funny thing was while I was unconscious, I felt your intent to save me while you were breathing my flames back into my body." Lio said. "I felt it coming from your 'burning firefighter soul' as one could put it."

"So that was where you got the idea for me to help set the world ablaze even though I'm not a Burnish?" Galo said.

"Indeed." Lio said. "At first, I thought your 'burning soul' catchphrase was complete and utter nonsense when we first met, but now I understand it's true meaning after having felt it myself."

"Really?" Galo asked.

"Yes." Lio nodded. "Since the Promare respond to the humans' wills, we needed your 'burning soul' to save and protect everyone on the planet while my people set the planet ablaze to get the Promare to return to their respective dimension."

"I can't forget what it was like when we synced with each other in the Galo De Lion." Galo admitted. "It felt like we were both in one body."

"I felt the same." Lio admitted. "It felt like I was...complete to say the least."

"Yeah, it felt amazing." Galo said. "I never felt something like that before. I wonder if we can feel it again."

"Who knows?" Lio said.

Another moment of silence passed between them before one of them spoke.

"I'm so glad to have met you." Lio confessed.

"Huh?" Galo asked.

"You're the first one of your kind to have reached out to me and my people when no one else did. For that, I thank you." Lio said.

"I can say the same thing to you." Galo confessed back. "Without you, I would still be in the dark about what Kray has been doing behind our backs. So yeah, I should be thanking you."

"We really are connected, you and I." Lio said with a smile.

"Yeah, no doubt about that!" Galo smiled back.

Before either of them knew it, Galo and Lio touched their foreheads together and looked deeply into each other's eyes just like in their first meeting.

However, it wasn't exactly the same as they did before. In their first meeting, they were merely butting heads with each other because they were enemies at the time. And the look in their eyes back then was anything but friendly. Galo had that challenging, arrogant look in his eyes while Lio had that cold, no-nonsense look in his eyes.

But now everything's changed since they've opened up to each other.

They were now gently touching their foreheads together to establish an intimate connection with each other. As for the look in their eyes, they greatly softened over time. They both saw the warmth and affection in each other's eyes as they kept staring into each other's souls.

Not too long after, they locked their lips together to connect further much like they synchronized in the Galo De Lion. It was like both of their souls were set ablaze in the moment. They stayed there for a few minutes before they parted and looked at each other.

Lio suddenly let out a soft yawn indicating he was tired and was ready to sleep.

"Tired already?" Galo asked.

"Yeah." Lio laid back down on the bed beside Galo.

"Me too." Galo said as he did the same.

Lio buried his face into Galo's chest as Galo cocooned him to keep him warm.

"Good night, Galo Thymos." Lio whispered as he fell asleep to the beats of Galo's heart.

"Good night, Lio. Sweet dreams." Galo said back as he fell asleep with Lio tucked safely in his arms.

The couple slept soundly for the rest of the night, perfectly content that they were alive and well in each other's arms. And it would stay that way forever, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
